The present invention is directed to an x-ray examination table comprising a pedestal on which a control box having control elements is arranged.
It is known to undertake the control of an x-ray examination apparatus having an x-ray examination table in such fashion that the control elements are in a control box of the examination table and are used for actuating the apparatus. For some examinations, for example at the head or foot of the patient, the physician must move relatively far from the control box. Accordingly, operations are rendered more difficult for such examinations because the control box is arranged at one end of the examination table so that it does not disturb or interfere with the introduction of the x-ray film cassette under the examination table.